


The Remaining

by VegaReads_AndSometimesWrites



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Gen, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 02:12:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18420705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VegaReads_AndSometimesWrites/pseuds/VegaReads_AndSometimesWrites
Summary: A lost world, stricken with grief at the loss of practically the whole population. Only a few people remained and if you were still alive you were either forced to join THEM or have to run from THEM.This will be your journey of how you met nine boys who helped you to destroy THEM and unintentionally give you a new home.(ahhhh i suck at summaries, basically it's a post-apocalyptic world where you and stray kids have powerful abilities but shush you don't know that till later in the story and THEM will be revealed later in the plot as well. oh and THEM and THEY are the same just different tenses.)





	The Remaining

**Author's Note:**

> Hello readers, so you clicked on this piece of trash.... congratulations. I'M really going to try and keep this updated and not leaving it hanging for too long for people as i know how frustrating it can be. anyway this story could be super long or too short so bare with me please.  
> A/N; (n/n) is a nickname you can give yourself to create mystery in the story if you want.  
> anyway please enjoy and let me know what you think.

The sea was vicious and the ragged cliffs towered over the waves as they crashed against the cliffs edge. Upon the cliffs stood a young female, her hair blowing violently in the storms wind.  
Where she came from and who she was, she did not know.  
The only things she knows is;  
1) Don't trust people easily or it will end badly  
2) She has the ability to move objects or anything with no free will only using my mind  
3) Barely no one is still alive today  
and lastly...  
4) THEY are still looking for her

My name is (Y/N or N/N ) and i'm one of the few remaining.


End file.
